


Cariño

by Romsel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romsel/pseuds/Romsel
Summary: Danny y Steve pelean todo el tiempo por todo y por nada, lo raro sería que no lo hicieran; pero hay temas demasiados sensibles para el Comandante McGarrett.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cariño

_Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O pertenece a Leonard Freeman y CBS Television Studios. Esta historia ha sido hecha por pura diversión y no recibo ninguna remuneración económica._

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Casi todos los amigos estaban reunidos y divirtiéndose en la playa que era parte de la propiedad de la casa del jefe de Five-O, excepto el propio McGarrett, quien se había retirado enojado porque Williams había vuelto a mencionarle lo de su posible retiro y tampoco estaba Danny ya que había ido tras él intentando hacerle entender que sólo lo estaba pensando; pero que no sucedería a corto plazo. Kono, sin querer, había quedado en medio de la discusión ya que ella apenas iba llegando y se había topado con los gritos entre el Comandante y el Detective.

Finalmente, Steve entró a su casa dando un portazo y dejando a sus compañeros atrás. Realmente le costaba lidiar con la idea que su amigo quisiera dejar el trabajo.

— ¡Será idiota! —protestó Danny.

— Se le pasará.

— No, claro que no, Kono. Ser un idiota es algo que nunca se le va a pasar y no sólo es un idiota ¡Es un reverendo idiota! —gritó con más fuerza.

— Danny, no quiere perderte.

— ¿Perderme? ¿Cómo que perderme? No he dicho que me voy a ir de la isla, Kono. Y, además, sólo fue un comentario.

— Sabes que él ha perdido a mucha gente y cuando alguien que ama tanto se aleja, se siente destruido.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que yo… Un momento ¿dijiste "alguien que ama tanto"? él no... nosotros no... yo no... Sí, le quiero ¿de acuerdo?; pero somos compañeros, nada más.

— Danny, los compañeros no se toman la mano o se besan.

— Sólo fue una muestra de cariño y no lo hacemos constantemente.

— O quizás sólo no quieren darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sucede. Vamos, Detective Williams —el rubio no se movió; pero no quitó la mirada de la puerta por la que Steve había entrado furiosamente— Quizás un poco de cariño haría que Steve dejara de estar enojado —sugirió sonriente— Mientras, yo debo ir a ver que los otros niños se porten bien.

Danny sonrió y miró un momento al suelo intentando no sonrojarse. Dio un suspiro más y entró. No había rastro del huracán Steven en la sala o en la cocina así que supuso que estaba en su habitación y se dirigió hacia allí.

Steve caminaba de un lado al otro con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la frente. Al escuchar los pasos, miró hacia el pasillo y al ver a Danny respiró profundamente para calmarse, aunque el hecho que el Detective Williams estuviera desabrochando su camisa mientras se dirigía hacia él lo estaba desconcertando. Por un momento creyó que el rubio de Jersey se preparaba para golpearlo; pero esa intensa y oscura mirada parecía significar que otras eran sus intenciones.

— Danny, ¿qué haces? —indagó al tener al rubio tan cerca.

— Vengo a darte un poco de cariño —le acarició el brazo.

— ¿Qué?

— Dame un beso, Steve.

— ¿Qué?

— No pongas esa cara que ya antes me has besado.

— Estábamos en una misión encubierta.

— La primera vez, sí. La segunda estábamos en tu sofá supuestamente viendo una película; pero decidiste que besarme era más entretenido. Y la tercera vez también fue en tu sofá con Kono y Chin de público. Se suponía que veríamos un partido ¿recuerdas?; pero de nuevo decidiste que lanzarte a besarme era más interesante.

— Danno, ¿qué intentas?

— Intento hacer que dejes de estar enojado —las manos de Danny ya estaban en el pecho del SEAL.

— No estoy enojado. Sólo... —un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

— Lo que dije fue sólo un comentario. No voy a dejarte, Steve. Deberías saber que no podría hacerlo, aún después de las tantas veces que me han disparado gracias a ti.

— ¡Danno! —Steve no pudo decir nada más, sobre todo cuando el rubio estaba tocándole de esa manera. El Comandante no pudo negarle más tiempo el beso que el rubio había pedido y de ninguna manera podía permanecer molesto.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia cortita, sencilla y sin complicaciones.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
